


Scrubs

by Elexica



Series: Elexica does AU-gust 2020 [6]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: AU-gust 2020, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Hospital, Hospital Setting, Hospital Sex, Just the Tip, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Quickies, Reference to death, Supply closet sex, minor reference to death, porn with just a little plot, references to death, ygocollablove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25761154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elexica/pseuds/Elexica
Summary: The door to the supply closet doesn't lock, but that doesn't stop Drs. Kaiba and Jounochi from having an intimate moment.
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto
Series: Elexica does AU-gust 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860052
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26
Collections: AUgust 2020





	Scrubs

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Cleopatra, Life-or-Death, and Aya for beta-ing!! 
> 
> For Day 6 of AU-Gust 2020 - Hospital AU. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I have no idea how hospitals work. Loosely based off of the four episodes of Grey’s Anatomy that I’ve seen. Written while extremely sleep deprived.
> 
> Song: All of Me by John Legend

“The medical setting adds an intoxicating variable: Surrounded by reminders of mortality and infused with the adrenaline rush of tackling emergencies, professionals can get caught up in the enticement of sex and aﬀairs. They understand what it’s like to save a life, to face a trauma, to try to help, to fail.”

  * Alexandra Robbins, an excerpt from The Nurses: A Year of Secrets, Drama, and Miracles with the Heroes of the Hospital.



The supply closet didn’t lock from the inside. It never stopped Katsuya before, but in those long moments while he waited to see if Seto would answer his page, he felt terribly vulnerable. He had only another thirty minutes left of his break. Every second squandered alone next to the shelves of gloves, masks, and boxes of gauze when he could have been watching anime on his phone in the break room made him feel excruciatingly silly.

Just as he was about to call the whole break a waste, the door swung open. His partner was there—tall, handsome, looming in long blue scrubs, dark hair and romantically silhouetted by the bright fluorescent lights of the hallway. But for all his physical presence, the look in his eyes was somewhere else entirely.

“Seto?” Katsuya asked, as the surgeon carefully closed the door behind himself.

“Don’t want to talk about it.” Suddenly Seto moved like a man possessed. He almost pounced on Katsuya, pushing his back into the shelving, and reaching to cup his cheek into his hand. His eye contact was devastating. “Just want to make love to you.” He leaned in and their lips met in a searing kiss.

Katsuya wrapped his arms around Seto’s neck as Seto kissed him breathless. Seto ran his hands along the sides of Katsuya’s chest, pushing up the black scrubs. They disengaged for a second so that Katsuya could finish tearing his top off, and Seto immediately dove back in, sucking hot, open mouthed kisses along Katsuya’s neck. Katsuya pulled him even closer, his hands bunching in the fabric of Seto’s scrubs. 

Seto reached down and grabbed Katsuya, lifting him in the air and holding him by the thighs. Katsuya responded by wrapping his legs around Seto like a tree. Seto ground his hips into Katsuya as he pressed him into the shelves of the closet. Katsuya whimpered at the heat and reached down, pushing at Seto’s scrub pants. 

“Katsuya,” Seto moaned into his partner’s neck. He inhaled the smell of lust, sweat, and antiseptic. “Please,” he whispered into Katsuya’s neck.

Katsuya moved his legs to better brace against the opposite wall as Seto tugged at Katsuya’s scrub pants. Seto’s eyes darted up and to the left of Katsuya’s head—the spot where they hid a bottle of lube for exactly this purpose.

Seto reached up and removed the bottle before generously dousing it on his hand. His long fingers were trembling just a little. “Long surgery?”

Instead of answering the question, he dove in for another passionate kiss. 

Seto moved his hand to tease at Katsuya’s entrance. They broke apart of a second, panting and staring into each other’s eyes. “I need you right now,” Seto said in his low tone. Katsuya considered his face very carefully, analyzing the lines near his eyes. His thoughts were interrupted by Seto plunging two fingers in. They were highly skilled—and highly practiced, and Katsuya moaned at the intrusion. Katsuya involuntarily grabbed at the shelving, leaning his hips towards Seto.

“Yes, Seto,” Katsuya breathed in Seto’s ear, earning a groan from the other man. Katsuya pushed down on his partner’s hand lewdly.

“Can I?” Seto asked, and was rewarded by Katsuya nodding vigorously against his shoulder.

Seto withdrew his hand, Katsuya’s hips falling slightly in desperation. Seto slid more lube onto his dick before pushing into Katsuya with a hard groan.

The position was difficult to maintain at the best of times—balancing Katsuya against the shelving and holding him up with one arm had been difficult. Katsuya’s thighs were quivering with the exertion of holding himself up while his lover finger-fucked him.

But with both hands available Seto was able to focus on holding him up properly as he fucked him into the shelves. He was able to grope and massage Katsuya’s ass while he slid in, inch by excruciating inch.

“So fucking good, Katsuya,” Seto said with a thrust that electrified them both. Katsuya lost himself on the feeling of being so full of his lover’s cock. He reached his hands over and grabbed onto Seto’s shoulders, pulling forward. The new angle hit his prostate and released a jolt of pleasure. 

Seto growled and pinned Katsuya against the shelf again. He braced one arm against the hard wood of the shelving and increased his pace. What had been a slow, deep penetration became fast and powerful. Katsuya etched scratches on Seto’s back through his scrubs. Seto’s punishing speed became erratic and he leaned in to kiss Katsuya as he came. He thrusted through his orgasm, Katsuya’s cock spilling seconds later from the friction of the soft fabric of the high-quality scrubs and the twitching bodies. 

The two melted into a pool on the ground. Seto tore off his soiled shirt, and Katsuya rested his head on his lover’s exposed chest.

“You gonna tell me what’s going on now?” Katsuya asked.

Seto looked at the crowded shelf opposite them. “The patient coded on the table. There… he just died. With his skull open, his brain at my fingertips.” Seto made no move to look more directly at Katsuya.

“Shit. I’m sorry.”

Seto leaned his head back against the shelf and stared at the ceiling. He looped on arm around Katsuya to pull him closer.

And just like that, Katsuya’s pager went off. “Fuuuuuck, they need me in the ER. Are you gonna be okay?”

Seto nodded. “I need to meet with the family soon. But I think I will stay here just a little longer.” Katsuya rose, and poked around until he found fresh scrub shirts that they had stashed in the closet. He handed one to Seto with a peck on the cheek.

“We’ll talk more tonight. Love ya!”

Seto nodded and smiled back softly.

**Author's Note:**

> One day I’ll write them hooking up where Jou doesn’t have to fuck the joy back into Kaiba, but not today.


End file.
